


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by saviourhale



Series: tumblr ficletts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dunno what else to tag, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Lazy Sundays, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“Wanna know what I was thinking?” Stiles asks after a few seconds, he raises his head and gives Derek one of his rare heartwarming smiles. One of those that smiles that just shake Derek to his very core because of the amount of warmth and adoration they spread through his body.</p><p>Derek nods and Stiles sighs. He moves up and pecks Derek’s lips once, twice, three times before Derek brings his hand up to cup Stiles face and keeps him there to kiss him properly.</p><p>“I was thinking” Stiles mumbles against Derek’s lips, and then pulls away to look at Derek, “I was thinking that I wanna marry the fuck out of you” Stiles tells him softly.'</p><p>or the one where Stiles calls dibs on proposing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, the lovely Olivia requested **"things you said after you kissed me"** for sterek.
> 
> I felt it was too short for me to want to add on here but I've decided to make a tumblr drabbles series on here and add all the small ones I've done from like writing memes on tumblr and such.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Derek’s got an arm under Stiles; the other is lazily draped over Stiles’ waist with a fuzzy blanket half on them and half on the floor. They’ve got the television on low volume while  _The Breakfast Club_  plays softly in the background, barely audible over the rain pelting the windows.

Stiles is staring off into space, his gaze focused on a particular spot on the wall. Completely lost in his own thoughts, he misses his favorite part of the movie.

“I’m afraid to ask, but—what’s got you so deep in thought?” Derek mumbles pressing his nose to Stiles’ temple.

Stiles just hums turning around to where he burrow his face onto Derek’s chest and wrap both his arms around his torso tightly. Derek huffs a small laugh and presses a soft kiss to the crown of Stiles’ head.

“Wanna know what I was thinking?” Stiles asks after a few seconds, he raises his head and gives Derek one of his rare heartwarming smiles. One of those that smiles that just shake Derek to his very core because of the amount of warmth and adoration they spread through his body.

Derek nods and Stiles sighs. He moves up and pecks Derek’s lips once, twice, three times before Derek brings his hand up to cup Stiles face and keeps him there to kiss him properly.

“I was thinking” Stiles mumbles against Derek’s lips, and then pulls away to look at Derek, “I was thinking that I wanna marry the fuck out of you” Stiles tells him softly.

Derek smiles down at him and kisses him once more.

“Is this you proposing, then?” Derek asks rubbing their noses together.

“Sort of, this is me calling dibs on proposing” Stiles explains going back to nuzzling Derek’s chest. Derek laughs softly and pulls his arms tight around Stiles.

“That’s not really fair” Derek grants and he feels Stiles shrug.

“That’s too bad, cos’ I’m totally gonna propose first. And it’s going to be awesome, with like confetti, and rose petals and a tree house maybe, if I can find one. And there’s gonna be a mariachi band, it’s going to be amazing, it’s gonna blow you away. There’s no way you could ever say no” Stiles tells him, a tiny yawn escaping his lips.

“I would never say no, you could ask me right now, and I’d say yes” Derek tells him.

“No, it has to be spontaneous, it has to be like fireworks and crystal champagne, you know?” Stiles explains tracing a random pattern over Derek’s shirt.

“You know I’m a simple guy, I don’t really need ostentatious things” Derek laughs lightly.

“Yeah, I know, but I want to make it special. I want to give you the world, Derek Hale” Stiles mumbles sleepily.

“You already have” comes Derek’s soft reply.

Stiles hums happily letting his eyes fall shut. Derek pulls the blanket over them and kisses Stiles forehead.

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go, some schmoopy cuddling and dibs on who gets to propose because they're nerds in love and they'd totally make it a thing between them deciding who proposes and such. And it's not like a big deal, it's like a given they'll eventually marry one another, everyone and their mama knows this for a fact, Scott even told Derek once that he could totally make Boyd or Isaac his best man because Stiles totally had dibs on him since like the first grade and even though he and Derek are like best buds now, Stiles is his number one.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading lovelies and hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If anyone has any requests, I'm viktorskrums on tumblr!


End file.
